


The Alien You Deserve: Part 1

by Skyler10



Series: The Alien You Deserve [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this Tumblr prompt: “Imagine Person A of your OTP has been dating someone else (could be your NoTP) and they’ve broken up. Person A goes to Person B for comfort, and B reassures them that it wasn’t meant to be; they weren’t right for A anyway. Person A then asks what sort of person would be right for them, and Person B starts listing qualities. Things get awkward when Person A realises that Person B is basically describing themselves.”<br/>- http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127008840966/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-has-been-dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alien You Deserve: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to picture either Nine or Ten here. Wasn't sure when/who this would be in canon, so it's up to you.
> 
> Soundtrack: http://8tracks.com/skyler10fic/the-alien-you-deserve

She was the one who broke up with the Idiot. Finally made it official, as if it hadn’t been the moment she left him behind to fly away in a blue phone box. But it didn’t matter that it was her decision. She was sad anyway. The Doctor knew he should go to her. Say the things a friend would say. _A human friend would know exactly what she needed right now_ , the bitter thought taunted in his mind. But he was all she had. Now, that... that thought sent a deliciously possessive thrill through both of his hearts.

She was looking at him now, looking TO him. The way she did that told him she trusted that no matter how messed up the situation, he would be able to make it better. 

And thus, he found himself cuddled up with her on the couch in the library, tea mug in hand, her wrapped in a soft blanket.

“I know it was the right thing to do, but god, Doctor, you should have seen him.” Rose buried her face in her hands. “I mean, I never expected we would end up together, not really, but we grew up together, and...”

She trailed off and shrugged. Which was most unfortunate for the Doctor as he had no way of knowing how to respond to that. He did remember seeing a romantic comedy once, however, after losing a bet to a female companion somewhere along the way. He just hoped Rose hadn’t seen it and wouldn’t recognize his stolen friend-comforting line.

“You know, a girl like you needs someone of a higher caliber than Mickey Smith.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know you two never really got along, but you don’t have to be rude about it.” 

“Well, perhaps that’s exactly the kind of man I am, Rose Tyler.” She didn’t have a comeback to this so he kept going. “All I’m saying is, you deserve someone more.”

“Someone more what?”

“Well, just... A man who... someone...” he sputtered, but she wasn’t letting it go now that he’d dug his hole. A mischievous glint shone in her eyes and her lips turned up in a small smile.

“No, tell me, Doctor. What kind of man do I deserve? You’ve made it clear Mickey wasn’t right for me. So obviously, you’ve thought this through. Who would be?”

The Time Lord simple stared at her for a moment, fully backed into a metaphorical corner now.

“Someone who... shares your sense of adventure.”

“Yeah?”

“And who, well, someone who could see how clever you are but who could still impress you.”

“Mmmm. Go on.”

“Maybe,” he stalled, rubbing a hand over the back of his head, “maybe someone who could show you new things, wonderful things, but in his eyes, you’d be the most... the most wonderful of all.”

Her eyebrows shot up at this. Oh, he was giving far too much away now. It was shameful for a mighty Time Lord, really, how tightly he was wrapped around her little finger.

“Would he happen to be from... someplace else?” She tested her luck.

“Ohhh, Rose. Not just somewhere off the Estate or even outside London. You deserve someone truly unique. As special as you are.”

She pressed her body closer to his. His final defenses would topple at any moment and he would be helpless at her mercy.

“You mean an alien?”

“Far more special than that. One of a kind, I’d say.” His voice was smooth, but his entire body trembled, knowing he was about to ruin their entire friendship if his gob ran any closer to their precious boundary lines. And those lines were fragile. He should know. He drew them himself.

“Can he... dance?”

“He...” The Doctor coughed and started again. “He certainly could, if given the opportunity, though it might have been a few centuries.”

Well, with that, he’d certainly sunk himself. Any minute now she’d start laughing at the deluded fantasies of an old man.

She was, in fact, giggling, but she was also leaning in even closer.

“I wouldn’t mind. Fewer people to be jealous of,” she confessed with a wink. “Doctor?”

“Yes, Rose?” He blinked hard, trying to bring himself back to his senses and find a way to escape this entirely too dangerous conversation.

“This amazing bloke you’re describing? If you see him around somewhere, tell him to give me a call.” She backed away with a knowing grin and stood up. “I’m off to bed. See you in the morning.”

“Night.” _Love,_ he added mentally, though he caught the endearment - just barely - before it passed his lips.

 _Well, that could have gone worse,_ both of them thought, knowing the conversation would be ignored the next morning, brushed aside as their usual flirting. Rose wouldn’t forget, however, not now that she knew he was every bit as willing and eligible as she barely dared hope he might be. No, how could she forget such interesting information as that: the Doctor saw himself as her perfect match. How _very_ interesting. She could work with that, she thought as she drifted off to sleep. She could certainly work with that.

 


End file.
